


The Warrior's Mage: Body And Soul

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, set in a world of warriors and wizards. The king decrees all wizards destroyed or bonded</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warrior's Mage: Body And Soul

## The Warrior's Mage: Body And Soul

by PEJA

Author's website:  <http://www.sphosting.com/daltonavon/>

Sure. Hopefully I've done this posting thing right. I don't like posting this way and have never attempted it so any mistakes are from pure and simple ignorance.

* * *

TITLE: The Warrior's Mage: Body And Soul **AUTHOR: PEJA**  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Pairing: Jim/Blair   
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: AU, set in a world of warriors and wizards. The king decrees all wizards destroyed or bonded. Feedback: its the only pay for fanfic writers, so pay up guys Email: daltonavon@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Mine...An AU needs enough world-building to make the characters original, right? Well, don't they? **THE WARRIOR'S MAGE: BODY AND SOUL**  
By PEJA  
The order had come down from the King himself. The land was to be cleared of any unattached wizard. Either bond them, or destroy them. The choice was at the discretion of the warrior. Perhaps King Banks hadn't realized that his proclamation would trigger mass wholesale slaughter throughout the kingdom. It was possible the king hadn't realized the fear that these magical beings instilled in the warrior caste and mercenaries. There was a chance he hadn't realized that the wizards would have the protection of their minions. The chance was there.  
But it wasn't much of a chance.  
The endgame, men, women, even children barely old enough to walk stood up against the King's mercenaries who were scouring the lands for the rogue wizards. And were butchered for their trouble. James of the Ellison clan had chosen to confront the beauteous wizard who possessed the Keep in the foremost southern quarter of the kingdom. It was bragged this wizard could turn a blind man's eye which appealed to James' intent to bond the wench, and the lands were far enough from the Royals to make it hard for them to summon him to court. More to the point, the lands were said to be fertile and lush. Just what an ambitious warrior with thoughts of setting down roots and raising a family was looking for. What he was not looking for was to find himself submerged up to his neck in violent defense of his life. Blood dribbled down his forehead from the gash delivered by one young girl with a hell of a throwing arm. Smearing away the blood, James hurled himself at her, closing the distance before she could turn and run. Furious, he clipped her on the chin, bringing her down for the count. With this rebel out of the way, James scanned the courtyard. His men had followed his orders to the best of their ability, keeping as many of the wizard's defenders on this side of the curtain of life. Good. He hadn't come here to kill the citizens of this keep. He'd come to gain for himself a wizard and he damn well intended to get the wily creature with as little bloodshed as possible. A cruel smile slit James' lips as he fended off a man swinging a stick as thick as his wrist. A good master of the keep didn't kill his citizens. No matter how vicious and blood-thirsty a lot they turned out to be. He clipped the citizen on the side of the head with his sword hilt, then turned to his squad. "Handle them. I'm going after our target." Rafe grinned waving his rapier in a casual salute, evading a teen who had swung and swung his fists, but never connected with the light-footed merc. "We've got ya covered, Jimmie." James scowled. His second in command took their friendship way too far. Jimmie, indeed. *  
James burst through the keep doors, shoving the two men who stood the guard inside the door aside without effort. His cold blue eyes skimmed the foyer, finding no sign of the wizard. Snagging the nearest guard up by his shirt front, James got in his face. "Where is she?" "S....She?"  
"The wizard? Where is the wizard?"  
The man trembled in his grasp, but shook his head, refusing to speak. James gave him a vicious shake. "Tell me." "In the mage we trust." The man croaked. "Kill me if you will, but I'll never betray our protector to you." James glared at the terrified man and saw resolve mixed in with the terror. He would not break trust with his mistress. A quick glance confirmed the same determination in the eyes of the second guard. Disgusted, James tossed the man aside. "Keep your silence," he stormed, glaring at the quaking men. "I shall find and take what I've come for without your assist, and then I'll return for you." That said, he stormed down the halls, throwing doors open as he went. Past furious, he crashed open the final set of doors and found a lone figure standing with her back to him, her arms raising high over her head, and her face tipped back to the ceiling, lips moving in quiet incantation. "Wizard."  
The magical creature froze for a long heartbeat. Then, slowly, her movements like fluid, she lowered her hands to her sides and bowed to the altar. Her robes swirled around her as she turned to face the man who dared to interrupt this private moment. His blue gaze swept over the wizard, widening as he absorbed the truth of the king's cruel jest. As he saw his dreams of holding this land as his own evaporate under the hopelessness of truth. "You..." the warrior sputtered, a look of absolute disbelief stamped on his hard features. "Are the wizard?" The smaller man nodded, once.  
*  
Blair recognized his death standing before him and let the terror carry him for a brief instant before he was able to wrestle it back under strict control. Breathing slowly, he conquered the primal instincts that commanded he flee. Assuming what calm he could, he lifted his pale face to the specter with a mask of serenity. The warrior was a tall man, taller by far than the slight mage. Blood stained the left side of his face and splotched over his shirt. He stood, legs spread under him, a broad sword gripped in one hand and a dagger in the other, the picture of absolute aggression. "Thou art for me."  
It was a statement of fact not a question. The warrior's frozen gaze slid over him and he nodded. Fear swirled in Blair's eyes for a second before the calm returned. "So shall it be."   
Drawing a deep breath, he descended the three steps and walked toward the being who was the end of life. He stopped before him and lifted his shadowed eyes to the warrior once more. "I beg thee, make it a clean blow." Not waiting for an assurance to his request, not wanting to know if his death would be a lingering one beforehand, Blair sank to his knees, dividing his flowing auburn curls to expose his pale neck. His lips moved in the prayer of the dead, weaving his path to the enlightenment with the power of his silent mystical words. *  
A man?  
The wizard was a man?  
What a laugh the king must have had sending him after a male wizard. James stared at him, taking in the resignation, the pride that would not be crushed even in the face of death, and a cruel smile cut across his features. Well, two could laugh as well as one. James was not about to forfeit this property to the king's greed over a minor technicality. So the wizard was a male. He'd been told of the binding worked in situations like this just as easily as the preferred one. He could deal with the....complications. For the wizard's lands.  
Replacing his sword, he bent and tangled his fist in the russet curls, dragging the wizard to his feet. "What meaning hast this?"  
Leaning into startled features, James smiled the smile of a shark. "Dying is not what I have in mind for you, wizard." "Milord, I beg thee, if torture is what thou wouldst do, I am a man of peace. Poor fodder for such jaded intent. James' head wagged back and forth. "Not torture, wizard." His free hand dangled a silver linked collar in front of the wizard's widening eyes. Recognition of what he held brought absolute horror to the smaller man's blue eyes. "Nay..." he rasped, squirming wildly against the hand in his hair. "Do this not." "Aye." James subdued the wizard against his hard body, fitting the linked collar around the shocked mage's neck by benefit of his greater strength. The collar in place, James eased the man back enough to met his eyes and snarled, "I bind you, wizard," in his face. Pale with shock, Blair shook his head. "Nay..." "Aye." The warrior said coldly. "I claim you as mine own. I claim all that is yours as mine own. Your people. Your lands. Your...." His cold gaze swept over Blair and he grinned. "Power. I bind you and claim all that you have as mine own." "Nay." Trembling violently, Blair clawed at the collar, his nails gorging deep, bloody wounds into his neck "Nay." His haunted, shadowed gaze locked on James' "Release me. I beg thee, release me." "I can't do that, wizard." James traced one high brow, speckling Blair's skin with dried blood. "I do not wish to do that." The young mage cringed away from the intimate touch. "Don't..." James' triumphant smile softened. "You belong to me, wizard. By order of the King, I take you and yours under my protection." His grasp in Blair's curls gentled. "I can be a tender master, wizard." He leaned down, absorbing the herbal scent of the younger man. "If you let me." Blair trembled under his tender caress. "I will never submit willingly to thee." A black scowl furrowed James' brow and his hand fisted painfully in the russet curls. "No? Must I break your will under my fist, wizard?" "If that is thy wish," Blair lifted his chin valiantly. "So shall it be." James grasped the wizard's forearms and effortlessly lifted him off the floor, until they were nose to nose, and laughed softly. "You apparently misunderstand, wizard. You are bound body and soul to me. I don't know how the collar works. I don't even care how it works, but as long as you wear it, you can never raise voice to cast a spell on me and mine. You can not lift a finger to bring harm to anyone under the umbrella of my protection. And I am the only one who can remove it. How do you propose to defy me? With wishes?" Dangling in the air, Blair met his glacier gaze with one of equal chill. "Tis said wishes are powerful....master." The frown decorating James' brow smoothed and he lowered the smaller man to the floor. "The man who forged this collar," His slender fingers brushed the silver links, intrigued by the warmth already captured there. More intrigued by the pulsating skin that lay beneath the gleaming metal. He reluctantly lifted his gaze to the wizard's, satisfied by the fear he saw swimming there. "Told me that I must do one more thing to seal the bonding." A horrible shudder shook the smaller man. "Thou wouldst not." James brushed his thumb over Blair's generous pouting lower lip. "Thou canst not."  
James arched a brow, tilting his head. "I beg of thee." Blair whispered raggedly. "Do not." James leaned close, sealing his protests with a gentle, testing kiss. Stiffening against the warrior, Blair clamped his lips tight. James' arms tightened around the rigid man, running his hands down the smaller man's body, pressing the shaking body against his own growingly excited form. He cupped the wizard's buttocks, lifting him slightly so he could feel the eagerness in his master. Breaking the sensual spell of the kiss, Blair tried to turn away. James sank one hand into the russet curls, forcing Blair to stillness. "You will find I an not so easy to dissuade, little wizard." He peppered Blair's flushed features with tiny wet kisses. Inexperienced in the ways of the flesh, the young mage drowned in the sensations this tall warrior inspired. When James reclaimed his lips, the mage's closed lips moved with blissful innocence under his. James pulled back a hair's breath. "Open your lips," he commanded, his fingers moving over Blair's lean features, mapping them as his own. Blair stared wide-eyed at the bigger man for a heartbeat then shook his head. "Nay, milord. Thou ask too much." James chuckled. "Aye, mine own. I ask, and you must obey." "Thou wouldst force me by the power of the binding?" James shook his head. "I have no need to invoke the power of the binding. You have no defense against me, little wizard." James brushed a thumb over his robed hip, drawing a shocked gasp from those passion-bruised lips. "Your own body betrays you to me," he said, chuckling softly. "Shall I tell you what I'm going to do to you? Do you know how we must seal the binding?" Blair's lashes lowered, shielding his thoughts from the man who held him close. "Say not the words, I beg thee. I am not so innocent that I know not what thou plans." "I can make it pleasant for you, little wizard. If you will allow it." Eyes shining with unshed tears, Blair shook his head. "I have my honor, milord. Wouldst thou ask me to forsake that?" "Your honor would remain intact," James said softly, brushing a tender kiss at the corner of Blair's mouth. "Its your duty to seal the binding." "Nay..."  
"Aye, little wizard. Our liege has ordained this. You must bend to the King's law." A sullen pout blossomed on Blair's face. "Your king is no king of mine, milord." "You speak treason, wizard."  
"Treason?" Blair jeered. "Against a king who has ordered my kind destroyed. Tis the king who cast the stone of betrayal. Against the realm of the mages. I speak not of treason, but of truth." James silenced him with a hard finger across his lips. "You will not speak of this again, wizard. What you think, I can't control, but treasonous words will not cross your lips again. I demand your obedience in this." Blair glared at him for several seconds, then slowly, nodded, once. "Milord, I...." Blair cut off his words, lowering his eyes. "What troubles you, little wizard?" James asked gently. "My people," the words burst from him. "What has befallen my...." "My citizens," James corrected firmly. "Have, for the most, suffered little more than a bout of unconsciousness." He smiled, tipping Blair's head up to catch his gaze. "What sort of master would I be if I killed those who would fill our bellies, hey? The citizens will be working our fields tomorrow, tending our cattle this evening." He leaned close, sharing breath with the mage. "And filling us with fine food after we seal the binding." James swallowed Blair's "Nay..." Pressing his advantage, he slipped his tongue past the smaller man's lips, sampling the rough texture of the wizard's inner lips, the smooth hardness of his teeth before easing deeper to tease the smaller man's tongue with his own. Blair's entire body bucked under the intimate invasion, but James held him firmly locked in his arms until the mage quieted and submitted to this moist exploration. Purring his approval, James' embrace softened, one hand smoothing up the wizard's back to weave into his flowing russet locks. He sampled the sweet wild honey taste of his wizard, savored the herbal scent of his riotous curls, thrilled in the silkiness of those same flowing strands, imprinting the flavors, the scents, the textures that made up this one untamed creature and making him his own. Close to losing himself in the taste, the aroma, the texture of this small bundle of energy, James forced himself to relinquish those swollen, moist lips. He smoothed the wizard's curls back from his face, seeking the wide sapphire eyes staring up at him and smiled. "Don't fight me." Blair swallowed hard, shaking his head. "I will not come to thee willingly." A darkness gleamed in James' icy gaze. "Change your mind, wizard." Blair lifted a defiant chin. "Nay, I can not." One dark brow arched. "Can not?" He smiled grimly. "How easy the lies come from your lips. Your eyes speak of desire, wizard, so you can. I'd go so far as to say you want to bend to my demand. That being that, I say it is that you will not. Not because of pride, but because in your secret heart you fear what this binding will mean to you. I suspect, pretty wizard, that you fear your submission to me almost as much as you desire it." "Nay."  
"Another lie." James brushed a kiss over Blair's denying lips. "I would have you on a soft bed. Show me to our chambers." Again Blair shook his head. "Wouldst thou have me aid thee in my violation? Wouldst thou deny me even that tiny whisper of imagined pride?" "You talk utter crap, wizard." James said, his lip curling in a disgusted sneer. "So be it." He said firmly. "You want our binding to be a defilement, so be it." He bent, scooping the wizard up on one broad shoulder. "Nay." Blair roared, squirming to get down. "Unhand me." James's hand came down on the wizard's backside with a resounding sting. "Behave, wizard. I don't want to drop you. I'm going to arrange for our comfort. When we are with my men at arms you will keep your mouth shut and your face concealed. Do you understand? No one is to see your face or hear your voice. I command this by the power of the binding." He felt the wizard bristle against him and knew his words would be grudgingly carried out. That much settled, James strode out of the temple and toward the main hall, bellowing for Rafe and his guardsmen. Rafe met him halfway down the hall, grinning and prancing like an untried colt to the bit in his eagerness to get a look at the squirming bundle slung over Ellison's shoulder. "You found the wizard, hey, milord? And you've decided to complete the bond? The wench must be right comely to take the great Ellison's eye." He reached a daring hand toward Blair, intent to see the winsome features that had captured his leader. "Leave off, Rafe." James rumbled, side-stepping his curious man at arms. "The wizard is for my eyes only until I decide otherwise." Rafe chuckled, folding his arms over his chest. "Jealousy, milord? For shame." Scowling darkly, James chose to ignore the probing tease. "You have a body count?" Rafe straightened out of his playfulness. "Aye, milord. We lost one man in the assault. Brackett." "You know who cut him down?"  
The bundle on James shoulder scrambled against his back. James smacked the wizard's backside again, harder than the first time, raising a soft whimper from under the curtain of russet curls. Rafe crooked a brow at the rough treatment, wondering just how brutal the big man before him would be to win his goal. He shrugged, sighing. It was not his place to condemn his commander. "To tell the truth, lord, his death was his own fault. The fool slipped in a puddle trying to force his intentions on a fleeing child." The wizard squirmed once more. James hard fingers bit deeply into one outlined thigh. "I would advise you, wizard, to stay still and remain silent." James growled. "Unless you would like me to lie you down here and now in front of my man and seal the bonding." The bundle settled instantly, drawing a shuddering breath that sounded suspiciously like a soft sob to Rafe's ears. "Being a little hard on the wench, aren't you, Jimmy old man?" "How I treat the wizard," James said with a cold sneer. "Is my business. Would you dispute that?" Rafe held his hands up before then, grinning. "Not getting between you and the wench, milord. Never happened." James gave a curt nod. "The citizens....how many were lost?" he asked suddenly, knowing the man slumped over his shoulder wept, at least in part, for fear of what was happening to his denizens and wanting to set his mind at ease as much as was in his power. "None, milord. You said you wanted a bloodless victory. The men delivered." Rafe chuckled. "That's not to say they came through unscathed. You clipped that wench that cut your head open pretty good one. She'll wear the marks for awhile. Several others are bruised, a couple broken bones, but nothing that wouldn't heal." James nodded, patting the wizard's backside with a comforting hand. "You hear, wizard. You've no reason to waste tears on your defenders. They live. One and all." James felt the man take a breath to respond and commanded, "You need not speak. Understand, wizard?" He felt Blair's nod against his back and smiled. "Rafe, roust the lazy louts in the main hall and get the ravages of battle gone. I would not have my wizard haunted by such a sight. Then have them prepare a feast. I want to celebrate gaining my lands. And I want a bath. See that water is heated and delivered to my chambers." He grinned, patting the mounded bottom slumped over his shoulder once more. "To the wizard's chambers." Rafe laughed softly. "Aye, lord, I'll have the water delivered to your chambers. Shall I have them prepare a second bath for your lady or will she be sharing yours?" A sputtering gasp drifted out from beneath the curtain of curls and Blair scrambled for a handhold against the warrior's leather clad back. James delivered a stinging slap to his bottom, and another, bringing the wizard's struggle to an end. "The wizard will share my chambers, Rafe. That is all you need to know." "Yeah?" Rafe said, grinning widely. "But if you keep spanking her like that, she'll be of little use to you this evening." James laughed low and dangerous. "Might be I'd like to see this backside reddened by my hand as I seal the bond." The wizard draped over his shoulder stiffened. Chuckling, James ran a soothing hand over one long leg. "Or maybe not." Rafe laughed heartily. "I'll get that water for your bath, lord." He said over his shoulder, retreating back down the hall. "I can see you're eager to seal your bond." He tossed a teasing grin over his shoulder. "And I am eager to see the beauty that has smitten you enough to capture your wondering eye." James hurled a dark scowl at his second in command. "Rafe." The retreating man turned back to him. "Yeah?" "The citizens," he said. "Make it clear to the men that those people now belong to me, and as such, fall under my protection. Anyone, man-at-arms or otherwise, who abuses one of my people will stand justice before me." Rafe nodded with deep seriousness. "I'll inform them, milord" He grinned then, did a side-stepping skip with a teasing, "Kiss your lady once for me, lord." and dashed out of sight before his commander could respond. James stared after the fleeing man for a long moment before easing his burden down to stand before him. Blair gained his feet, staggering as the world turned on its axis. James grabbed his forearms, steadying him. "Okay?" Breathing shakily, Blair nodded. Trembling hands pushed his wild curls back out of his face. "Dizzy?"  
Blair slanted him a cold glare, fingering the silver links around his neck. "And angry, huh?" James grinned and gathered him into his embrace. One hand threaded through the loose curls at the back of his neck holding him still, his eyes on the brisling mage's. A slow smile tugged at James' lips and his head moved closer. "My man in arms asked me to give you this." His lips covered Blair's, drinking deep. Blair's hands slid up James' chest, pushing for freedom. And in time James relinquished his hold, grinning widely. "Show me to our chambers, wizard. I've got a need for a bath." Blair glared up at him, unmoving.  
"I said," James' voice lowered dangerously. "Take me to our chambers. Immediately." Fingering the linked silver at his neck, Blair turned woodenly and walked stiffly back the way they had come. The room he led them to was Spartan in furnishings. Sporting only an enormous bed in the center of the room, a black lacquered closet, a bedside table and a huge desk. James wandered the room, touching the few mystical statuettes and wall hangings, picking up one of the multitude of books and scrolls littering the open floors and table tops. Finally, with a broad smile, he turned back to the wizard. And the smile vanished. Blair stood in the middle of the room, watching the big man, his fingers clasping and unclasping around the linked collar, his nails digging deep gorges in his once smooth neck. Blood stains covered the neckline of his robes, giving it a horrible glistening quality. James sprang across the room, ripping the tearing hands away from Blair's neck. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, examining at the deep destruction. Blair stared up at him, lost in the horror he'd inflected on himself. "God's blood, wizard, what were you thinking?" James screamed into his vacant eyes, shaking him viciously. "Damn you, man, answer me." Blair's eyes lost the unfocused look. "I..." His voice cracked, "I know not." he whispered, equally horrified. James leaned in close, examining the damage. "Water?" he demanded. "We need to clean those cuts." Blair waved a hand towards the bedside table where a decorative bowl and pitcher had been set. James dragged him over and snatched up the cloth laid out beside the bowl. "What were you thinking?" he raged, pouring out a measure of water and dipping the cloth. "My god, man, are you mentally incompetent?" He dabbed the blood from Blair's skin, careful not to cause any more abrasion to the wounds. "Why did you do this?" "I know not why," Blair whispered. "I know not." His hands came up to touch his throat but James batted him away. "Would you infect the wounds, wizard?" Blair raised tormented eyes to him. "I...meant no harm." James stared into his shadowed gaze for a long moment, then gathered him into his arms, petting back the burnished curls. "You are distraught. Afraid of the binding. I...understand." A silvery tear slipped past Blair's lashes. "Thou couldst release me. Say I escaped while thou slept." "I could," James agreed, nuzzling Blair's ear lobe. Blair whimpered, tipping his head submissively. "T'would be so easy," he murmured, his body arching into James' caresses. "I could flee into the mountains. No one need ever know." "I would know." James's hand fisted in Blair's curls. "Nay, my sweet wizard. You will not escape me. Trust me, once we complete the binding you will adjust." "Nay." Blair shoved out of his grasp. "Thou wouldst have me submit? Nay, I say. Nay. I willst fight thee unto death." "I could command your compliance, wizard," James sneered. "By the collar, I could take from you all will to fight me." "Aye, this thou could do. As thee stole from me my voice." Blair acknowledged. "Dost thou desire an automation, then? Would that simulation of allegiance give thee the pleasure thee seek?" "You speak of leaving me," James sneered, "But your body responds to my touch. Who lies to whom?" Blair opened his mouth to respond, but no answer came. He floundered, his hands waving helplessly. "Thou art a man, as am I," he said finally. "Men do not lie down with men." "God's blood, wizard. Do you think I came here looking to bind with a male?" James erupted. "Do you think I knew the wizard I came to claim was a man?" He laughed bitterly. "I was told the wizard who held this land was of child bearing age, a beauty beyond compare." He captured Blair's chin in a cruel grasp. "You are indeed unspeakably lovely. A man has no right to look like you do. No right at all." Blair's lashes lowered. "I...am sorry thou art displeased with what thou hast found here." "Nay, wizard," James said softly. "I am not displeased. Surprised, to be sure, but amazingly enough you do not displease me." Blair stared up at him, his confusion easily read in his wane features. He was saved, however, from having to make a response by a knock on the door that announced the arrival of the bath. The warrior and his mage broke apart. "Come," James commanded.  
The door swung open, admitting several women carting buckets. They lugged their heavy burdens into a curtained alcove, revealing an elaborated decorated brass tub big enough for several grown people. Blair's shadowed gaze lingered on each woman as she passed, running over them for any signs of hurt. His hands moved over arms, cupped cheeks, and brushed away tears. He murmured soft words of faith to his devoted servants. "Master Blair, you are well?" one woman said, glancing at the big warrior apprehensively. "We had feared..." Blair smiled tenderly. "I fare well enough, Megan. As well as thee." "The barbarians...." She ducked her head. "The conquerors....What will become of us, milord?" "I am no longer your lord, child." Blair looked over her head, toward the warrior. "The gods have given us over into their hands. We will do what our new masters instruct, and we will survive." James searched the blue eyes probing his and nodded his understanding. "Send your waif on her way, wizard. I'm beginning to itch from the dirt of this day's battle and would hate to offend her tender eyes by the sight of my nudity." Blair flushed deeply. "Go, Megan."  
"But you...?"  
"I will be all right," he assured her, smiling. "Below," Megan spoke softly. "The barbarians are speaking of unspeakable things. That this man has taken you to bond. That he will..." She blushed, ducking her head. "That you and he must... Oh, most holy mage, the people fear for you." Blair cupped her cheek. "Canst thou imagine that two men could couple as man and woman, Megan?" His smile wavered. "Fear not. I will nay come to harm." "But the king's order. They say the bonding needs occur or he must take your head back to the king. The kinsmen fear for you. They have sworn to protect you unto death." "None more will die this night, Megan. Take that word from me below. The warrior has won this day and has issued his protection to all that live within the walls of this keep. I wouldst fade from this earthly plane if thee and thine were to rise up under false reasonings and be punished for thine own folly. Tell them this from me. Tis my wish that the people no longer struggle under this lord's hand." Megan stared deeply into Blair's troubled blue eyes and nodded. "I will give them this message from you." Her trembling fingers rose to touch the binding collar, eyes widening at the sight of the angry scratches in his neck. "In our most beloved mage we trust," she said softly, then whirled on her heel and dashed from the room. Blair watched her go, a single tear sliding down his pale cheek. "Blair."  
The wizard directed his attention toward the big warrior. "I would have you become acquainted with my body." James said softly. "Nay, I beg thee."  
"It will make the coupling easier for you if you have learned the touch of me before we do what must be done." He said firmly. "Come. Attend me, Blair." Swallowing with difficulty, he walked stiffly across the room until he stood before the large warrior. Trembling hands reached to unfasten the belt that secured James' sword to his waist. One large hand closed on his wrist, drawing his eyes. "Blair, I may be your lord, but I am not your master. Don't confuse the two. When we walk out of this room we will walk out bonded. Partners in the governing of this keep. You understand? No one will dare address you below the station you have earned." Blair nodded, slipping his hand free. Biting at his lower lip, he concentrated on the buckle securing James' scabbard. James watched him closely as Blair turned and laid the razor sharp weapon aside. Noted the lingering way his fingers left the hilt. "You can do no harm to me or mine, Blair. Put thoughts of violence and death from your mind." "I would never...." Blair's shadowed gaze clashed with James' teasing one. "Thou art jesting with me, milord?" "Mayhap..." James chuckled. "Just a little." A tiny smile ghosted Blair's lips. "Thou dost know I would nay bring thee harm, dost thou not? The way of violence is not mine." James took his hand and tugged him close. "You are a gentle being, my lovely wizard. It was that tender soul that stayed my sword when I discovered the truth about you. That and the quiet dignity that had you kneeling before me, expecting your death was at hand. Such beauty of body and mind are treasures to be gathered and protected." "Thou speak sweetly, milord," Blair said softly. "Words such as these would mayhap seduce a woman. But I am not a woman. Nor do I desire seducing. I would have honesty between us if naught else." Scowling darkly, James placed Blair's hand on his chest. "Undo the shirt, wizard. My bath cools." The softness faded from Blair's lean features as he obeyed, exposing more and more of the big warrior's chest to his reluctant gaze. "Touch me, wizard." James instructed, once more taking Blair's hand and skimming it over his chest. "My tits are sensitive to a gentle touch." Blair met his eyes. "Do not make me do this, milord. What you ask is unnatural." James brought Blair's hands to his nipple. Rolling the little nub under the wizard's palm. His breath hissed through his teeth as the teasing brought his nip to hard attention. "Feels different from a woman's touch," he murmured, dropping his forehead onto Blair's "But nice....Nice." A soft whimper parted Blair's lips and he rolled the hard nib between his finger and thumb. "Yes," James rasped. "Like that."   
He guided Blair's other hand to his chest. "Touch me, wizard," he murmured through his harsh breaths. "God's blood, you make me burn with just the slightest touch. I need....Use your mouth, Blair. I need...." A shudder shook the wizard as he captured the other nip in his mouth. He flicked his tongue against the dark flesh, felt it leap to attention. "Suckle me, Blair. If you must, pretend I'm the woman you usually favor with your lust. Just..." Blair froze, reddening under James' frustrated stare. "What?"   
The blush darkened as Blair turned his head away. "Blair, what is wrong?"  
Blair shook his head, refusing to meet James' curious eyes. James hooked a finger under Blair's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "Tell me." "I...." Blair's lashes lowered. "Milord, I've....never...." He tried to shrug out of the warrior's loose embrace but James' arms tightened around him. "I beg thee....I know not how...." "Would you be trying to tell me you're a..virgin?" "I am a mage." Blair's voice was little more than a whisper. "The act...Being intimate... The...bonding....Milord, a mage mates with only one soul....for life. The act...tis more than a simple sexual mating for those born to the sect of mage. The mage...imparts a part of his lifeforce within his soulpartner. If we...." He ducked his head, hiding behind the wild curtain of his hair. "If we couple....I will never...I...For me, there can be none other than thee if we...Milord, I beg thee...Do this not." James tipped his head up, probing his gaze deeply. "Are you saying you would never be intimate with another if we...?" A warm smile curved James' lips. "You would be unable to have sex with anyone except me?" Blair turned a deeper shade of red. "Onto death." Desperation shadowed his gaze. "Milord, thee must understand. The binding act tis far more than thee imagine. Far more binding than thou canst dream." He sighed heavily. "I beg thee, admit the truth of it. Tis not me thou wouldst have. Thou want the lands I held. The people to work the lands and protect and serve the lands. Thou dost not in truth want the mage who comes with them. T'would be a mistake most grave to continue into this binding." James cupped his face, smiling softly. "Kiss me, mage." The deep blush fled Blair's features. "Wh....What?" "Kiss me, Blair," James repeated, his lips moving closer. "I would have you kiss me of your own accord." Blair's eyes widened. "Did thou hear naught of what I told thee?" "I heard everything," James said, moving ever nearer. "Understood everything." His breath caressed Blair's lips. "I want everything." His lips skimmed Blair's. "I want you." "Nay..."  
"Aye. Kiss me, my Blair."  
Lost in the magic of the warrior's words, Blair lifted his mouth to the bigger man. James closed the minute distance, his lips skimming playfully against Blair's. Blair's hand curled around James' neck bringing him to his kiss with the passion of innocence. A soft moan passed between them.  
James' embrace tightened slightly, pressing Blair more intimately into his solid form. "You swear you will belong to me alone?" He whispered, trailing wet kisses along Blair's jaw-line. "You will accept no one besides me? Swear it, my Blair. Swear on your life." "You know naught what you ask."  
"I know what I want, little mage." James murmured. "I want you." "This must stop. Thou are caught in the heat of the binding. Thee are nay thinking straight." "I'm thinking as straight as I want to think, Blair. You will be mine before we leave this room. Accept that. Submit." "You're bath, milord," Blair said, pressing his hands flat against James' chest. "The water chills." James chuckled, letting Blair know he knew the game he played but slowly lowered him down his body until his feet made contact with the floor. He dropped a playful kiss on Blair's perky nose, grinning. "Then finish undressing me, sweet mage." Blair made quick work of the shirt, peeling it off his lord and master than studying the crusted stains. "The shirt is ruined, milord. The blood will not come out." "I have a couple others." James snatched the shirt out of his hands and tossed it into the fireplace, watching it burst into smoky flames. "The pants?" Blair blanched. "Milord...."  
"I can not bathe in my pants, man."  
Blair caught the twinkle in his eyes and grimaced. "Thou take unfair advantage." He grumbled, undoing the fasteners and sliding the tight cloth down James' long legs. "You forgot the boots, mage."  
Blair's eyes traveled the long lines of the warrior's body, widening with terror as they broached the big man's untried weapon jutting from its nest of thick sandy curls. His gaze tore away, seeking James' sparkling gaze. "Milord..." "The boots, Blair."  
Hands trembling, Blair hunched down and James lifted a foot, steadying himself with a hand on Blair's shoulder while the smaller man tugged off one boot, then the other and shucked off his pants. The mage started to rise, but James' hand on his shoulder held him in place. "Look at it, Blair." James coaxed. "See how I desire you." A choking sob parted Blair's lips and he shook his head. "Thou wouldst destroy me." "Ah no, sweet mage," James drew the man up to cuddle in his arms, tilting his head so he could see the despair in him. "I seek to claim my own dearest treasure, for by all that is precious to me, I find your willful innocence has captured that part of me that can care for another." Blair's eyes darted to his. "Tis the heat of the bonding. Once the lust is eased thou willst regret..." "Nothing, Blair. I will regret nothing. I am in control of me. I know what I'm doing. Know what I want. Trust in me." He guided Blair's hand to his hardness. "Touch me." Vibrating with the emotions inside him, Blair couldn't resist the siken heat that brushed his hand. His fingers curled around James' hard flesh and felt the heat infuse his own being. "Tis alive with heat," Blair murmured. "I fear twill burn me inside and out." James chuckled. "In only the most delightful ways, sweet innocent." He curled his own hand over Blair's fingers. "Hold it firmly. Yes, that's the way, now stroke it." He guided Blair's other hand to his chest. "Pinch them...Yes, that's the way." Blair's features softened, then hardened just as quickly. "I... please we must stop," he said suddenly, breaking free and turning his back on James. "The link, it begins," he whispered harshly. "I can feel the fires licking at my mind." He hung his head. "I...am weak. Too weak to resist that which is inbred in my soul." James studied the hunched figure for a moment, wanting to go to him, to hold him, comfort him, but it was too soon. He retreated into the bathing alcove. He dipped a hand into the water, testing the heat, then stepped in, sinking down with a weary sigh. The heat of the water soothed his aching body and he contented himself with just soaking away the stiffness of battle and watching his mage pace agitatedly around the bedroom, waving his arms to some inner voice. The man was beautiful beyond words.  
"Blair."  
The mage turned his apprehensive gaze toward him. "Wash my back."   
Paling, Blair shook his head. "Nay, I..." "Its just a back, Blair. I can't reach it and I would be clean." Blair hesitated a moment longer, than trudged into the alcove and knelt beside the tub. "Thou needs lean forward, milord," he murmured, keeping his eyes averted. James handed him a dripping cloth. "And thou needs take this cloth." He said teasingly using Blair's quaint manner of speech. Blair's wide eyes darted toward him. "Do not tease, I beg thee." "Buck up, my sweet beauty." James gently clipped his chin. "Would you have me moan and cry that life is not fair, little mage? It is not, you know. Its how we handle the twists that life throw us that make us strong. And we can be strong with the bonding. It can work." He smiled crookedly. "And in truth, I can not bring myself to take your head. You have touched me," He laid a hand over his heart. "Here." Snatching the cloth out of James' hand, Blair ducked his head, but not before James caught the shy smile. "Lean forward, milord." Grinning, James shifted forward, exposing his back to the younger man. "Go easy on the soap, mage. I tend to chafe." A giggle erupted from him. "Mayhap I shouldst use a huge amount. If thou hast a painful rash thee might leave me to the peace of my purity." James shook his head. "No pain you might inflict on me will sway what happens in this room. I'll have you bonded to me before the day is done if I have to chase you through the halls and across the countryside. And when I catch your fleeing ass I will show you what an inner chafing feels like." Blair stared at him a long moment. "Thou jest." One sandy brow arched. "Think what you will." "Milord..."  
James curled a dripping hand around Blair's neck and pulled him down for a tender kiss. "Once the act is done you will adjust." He leaned back against the tub and closed his eyes. "Finish bathing me, mage. I am weary from the battle." Blair threw him a desperate glance. "Milord...." James opened one eye. "Is there a problem?" "Nay." Blair rasped. "There is no problem." That blue eye drifted closed again and he waved a casual hand. "Then proceed, my sweet mage. I would conserve my strength for...other things." "I'll give thee strength," Blair grumbled raising a thick lather on the cloth and slapping it with unnatural aggression against Jim's broad chest. A hard hand crushed Blair's wrist and the warrior sat up straight in the water. "You take dangerous liberties, wizard." His hard gaze held Blair's frightened one. "I...I meant no disrespect, lord."  
"No?" James growled, his eyes narrowing. His forearms bunched, a snake's quickness toppled Blair into the water between his legs. Blair came up out of the water sputtering, only to find himself face to eye with James' alert, twitching cock. "All father's mercy." Blair croaked, fascinated by the hypnotic sway of the dangerous flesh. "Mayhap you need be closer to the object you're cleansing to remember that there is reason you should handle my body with extreme tenderness," James' words held a dangerous edge. "So fragile a creature as you must never anger those larger and stronger than you are lest the butterfly wings are snapped from you making you unable to defend yourself." Blair's wavering gaze lifted to his master's. "Forgive me, lord. I overstepped my place. Let my frustrations influence my behavior. Twas wrong of me." "Kneel before me."  
To frightened to resist, Blair struggled against the sopping robes to obey. On his knees in the water, he bowed his head. James' deep chuckle brought his curious gaze up. "You look like a drowned rat."  
Blair ducked his head again. "Aye, master." James' hands slid up the wet robes, squeezing out great drops of water. "This looks...uncomfortable." "I...It will dry, milord."  
"Take off these wet things."  
Blair's head jerked up. "Twould be improper...." Out of patience, James fisted the cloth and ripped it down the center, drawing a soft protest from the other man. "I decide what is and is not proper where you are concerned, mage." He flung the dripping robes over the side of the tub. "Nay, the floors...."  
"Will dry." His smoldering gaze roamed the naked body before him and he smiled crookedly. "You are furred." Blushing softly, Blair ran his fingers through the dark curls decorating his chest. "Aye." James hands joined Blair's testing the softness of the hair decorating his chest, smiling as it curled around his finger. "It is...nice." A warming stirred in Blair's wide gaze. "Milord, I...Your bath...." "My bath be damned." His hands dove into the curls at the nape of Blair's neck as he also rose to his knees. Gently tugging the russet silk strands, he drew Blair against him until there was no space between them from the knees up. Until Blair could not ignore the hardness pressing against him. "Feel how my body calls to you?" "I..." Blair tilted his head up to James. "Milord, I do not want this." "The fire in your eyes tells me your lips lie." James cupped Blair's skull and captured his lips, teasing them open with his tongue. "Tis the influence of the binding," he whispered as his arms slid around James' waist and smoothed up the rippling muscles of his back. "I am helpless to escape thee." He pressed closer, melting into the bigger man. "Only thou hast the power to end this." He bent to suckle one taunt nipple. James arched into the heat of Blair's mouth, groaning. "Than you are lost, my beauty, for I have no power or desire to end this." His fingers blazed an electric trail down the line of Blair's neck. Traced the line of his collarbone and back again. Tickled down his side. "I want you, mage. I want to possess you in all possible ways." His lips brushed over Blair's curls. "And I mean to have you." "A bargain," Blair rasped out, peppering kisses over James' chest. "I wouldst make thee a bargain." James tugged Blair's hair, exposing the curve of his neck for plundering. "What bargain?" He hissed before bending to suck deeply of the softness waiting there for him. Blair sighed his pleasure, rubbing against James' bigger frame. "I beg, remove the collar." "No."  
"Thou must." Blair scrapped his teeth against James' shoulder, earning a throaty moan from his lord and master. "If we are to know that we are bound in true desire as well as mystical lust. I would have....affection for the one I must mate with. Not just the illusion of such." James set him away. "It means much to you, completing what we must here tonight without the collar?" Staring into the desperate blue gaze, he felt his resolve melting. "Hear me well, little mage, collared or not, I will take you tonight. There is no other way. You understand that?" "I do."  
"If I accept your terms...."  
"I beg thee, do."  
James silenced him with a finger to his pouty lips. "If I accept your terms, mage, and you do not still desire me, if you fight me... I will take you by force. Are you willing to accept that?" A flicker of fear whispered over his face. "I....am." James considered that. "You know what you are agreeing to?" Blair swallowed hard, nodding. "Aye."  
Cupping Blair's face, James studied the pale features of the man he would make his own this night. "Than I ask a favor in return." His thumb traced Blair's passion bruised lips. "I ask that you do not fight me, Blair. I don't want to have to steal by force what could be given in joy. Can you give me that much?" "I..." Blair shuddered under his hands. "I...Tis not a promise I can make in truth." He dipped his head, hiding under the curtain of his curls. "But I shall try." "That is all I can ask." Jim slipped his hands under Blair's hair, unclasping the collar. "I only hope we're not making a mistake." Blair sagged against him, gasping. "I...thank thee." Tugging on his fistful of curls, James tilted Blair's head back until the mage stared wide-eyed up at him. "I mean to have you, mage. I only hope this doesn't make it harder on you to accept me when I spread you out under me and mount you." Blair swallowed hard. "If we are destined to consummate this thing, milord, I wouldst do this with my will free." He traced James' clenching jaw with one delicate finger. "For that small allowance, I am grateful." James captured his hand, turning the palm up and pressing a gentle kiss into it, curling Blair's fingers over the spot his lips had touched. "Hold onto that token of my devotion, sweet beauty." He murmured, smiling. "Nurture it and let it grow, for I would not bring you distress in what we are about to do." The mage blanched. "Now?"  
"Hush, beauty." James murmured through a dark chuckle. "I will not fall on you and ravish you like the barbarian your lady accused me of being." "I...meant no disrespect."   
"Blair," James settled back into the cooling water, taking Blair with him so the smaller man lie pillowed on the warrior's muscular frame. "When we leave this room we will be bonded. Partners in the governing of this keep and in the rest of our lives. You will be my equal. As such, I expect you to offer your thoughts in all areas. Including our intimate times." "If that be true, I would offer that we avoid this stage of the bonding." Blair answered, quick-minded. James laughed. "Why are virgins always so reluctant to take that first encounter?" "Thou art very...large, milord." Blair whispered, his entire body trembling against his human mattress. "I am not." Soft laughter rumbled in the tranquillity. "You are afraid." James stroked his large hand up and down Blair's arm. "I will be careful with you, sweet mage. I do not want to make you permanently afraid each time you come to me in the bed chambers." "Thou needs be insane," Blair whispered firmly. "Thou expect to much of me, milord. For me to come to thee for....Nay, I shall not." James curled a finger under Blair's chin, lifting his face. He leaned close, breathing his words past Blair's parted lips. "You will come." He brushed his lips over Blair's, smiling as the younger man responded, pressing up for more. James was only too happy to comply. His hand curled in the curls at the nape of Blair's neck and deepened the kiss. The other large hand slid slowly down Blair's naked frame, skimmed over his hip and caressed the hardening male flesh he found there. Blair stiffened, grabbing James' wrist to still his hand. "Nay..." "Aye," James whispered, staring deeply into the mage's shadowy gaze. "I'll not rush you, Blair. But you know that we must proceed with this as well as I." "Must it be tonight?"  
"Would you prefer to worry over this for the god's own endtime, when we can get it done now?" Blair nibbled on the corner of his lip. "I...know not." James smiled, dropping a quick kiss on his curls. "Blair, see how I want you." He guided Blair's hand to his hard flesh. "This is what you have done to me." He moved Blair's hand to his own erection. "This is what I do to you. Can you deny that your body is responding to my touch. That my body craves yours?" Blair hid his face in the crook of James' neck. "I would not lie to thee, milord." "I believe you, my sweet mage." James said. "We will only go as fast as you allow. Would that ease your fears. You will set the pace for this night." Blair nodded thoughtfully. "Why dost thee take such patience with me, lord? Thou hast said thou art here under order of the king. That what thou wouldst do this night is by royal decree. Thou couldst have thine way with me in the most foul and degrading of ways if that pleased thee, yet thou hast made no violence against me. I understand thou not." "Mayhap it is my way?" James offered with a soft chuckle. "Now, come. Kiss me like you like it." Blair lifted his lips to James, allowing the big warrior full access of him. James accepted the sweetly offered token and with soft murmur, Blair lost himself in the smoldering kiss, letting the warrior stroke him back to erection. A choked gasp broke them apart and Blair ducked his head against James' shoulders, shivering. His hands curled around the bigger man's shoulders and he squirmed under the caressing hand. "The water cools." James nuzzled his nose in Blair's hair, breathing in the fresh herbal scent, running his hand over one arm. "Your skin is cold. Its time to dry off and get you warmed up again." Blair eased out of his embrace, staring down on him. "Thou wouldst do... it...now?" Snagging a damp lock of curls between his fingers, James smiled. "I said we would go at your pace, Blair." He wrapped one arm around Blair's waist taking him up with him. "Milord..." Blair said breathlessly as he found himself suddenly swung up in the big warrior's arms. "I am too heavy to be toted like a bag of meal too and fro. Thou needs stop this." Chuckling, James stepped lightly from the tub, dripping water over the floor. "I like thee in my arms, sweet mage," he murmured brushing his lips lightly over Blair's and letting his feet slip gently to the floor. "Thou tease, milord." Blair return, slanting him a shyly, sparkling glance. "So it would seem," James agreed, smoothing the damp curls back from Blair's face. "You are so damn beautiful, mage." He pressed a soft kiss on Blair's parted lips. "Have you bewitched me, Blair?" Blair's tongue darted out, moistening his lips. "Tis not permitted to bewitch anyone, milord." "We're making a lake of your precious floor, Blair." James laughed, dark and low, snagging a fluffy towel from the bar. "I'm going to touch you now." Eyes widening, Blair stood stiffly before him while James caressed his pinked skin with the towel. He shuddered when the towel teased his sensitive nipples. A whimper somewhere between passion and terror parted his lips as James knelt before him and cradled his balls in the soft cloth. James tilted his head up, slanting him a twinkling glance. "Don't panic, sweet mage." He leaned forward and kissed the head of Blair's cock, then circled it with his tongue. Blair shuddered, grasping James' shoulders with trembling hands to keep himself from falling. "Milor...." James chuckled, running his tongue over the ridged head once more before he slid down the thick shaft. A gasped moan floated above him as he slid up and down the hot flesh in his mouth, raising to a passionate keening. Blair's fingers tore at James' shoulders. His knees quivered under him and he leaned heavily on the man kneeling before him. James let Blair's hard flesh slip from his mouth. Burying his nose in the darkly thatched groin, he nipped at the flesh he found there and savored the dark musk of his petite lover. "Feels good, doesn't it, my Blair?" James murmured, kissing his way up the taunt body. "You were made to be loved. To love in return." He tongued Blair's navel, tickling the sensitive spot mercilessly. Blair slumped heavily in the warrior's embrace, his legs to liquid to support his weight. "Milord," he panted, "Thee take unfair advantage." James grinned up at him. "All's fair, my sweet bondmate." "Thou said we would go slowly." Blair whimpered as James' hand sought and caressed his hardness. "You don't like how I'm warming you?"  
Blair's teeth found a home in his lower lip. And a victorious smiled curved James' lips. "You do like how I'm warming you." A shudder rocked Blair's body and he leaned heavily on the warrior. "Milord, I fear I will fall if you let me go." He confided. "Thou hast turned my knees to fluid. Tis unfair. Thou art not weakened by this sensual game..." James surged to his feet, scooping the smaller man into his arms and taking his lips in a conquering kiss. Turning on his heel, he carried his lover to the sprawling bed and laid his precious burden down with tenderness, smoothing back the damp curls that clung lovingly to Blair's face. "You are wrong, my own sweet Blair. I am effected in ways you can only now imagine." He nuzzled the vulnerable spot behind Blair's ear, earning a soft murmur of pleasure for his efforts. "I delight in being your first experience." Biting kisses burnt a trail over Blair's jawline. "I thrill at knowing you want to have true feelings for me." His lips hovered a breath's beat away from full, parted lips. "You are a treasure beyond my wildest dreams, my Blair. A gift from your gods that I would never have imagined." Blair's gaze plumbed the windows of James' soul. A slow smile curved his lips. "Thou hast a silver tongue, milord." Tracing Blair's gentle smile, James asked, "Would you have me willingly if I was otherwise?" He shook his head. "I think not." A look a pure seriousness burnt in James' eyes. "Blair, I want you to come to me without fear. I want you to know me for a man, not a monster out to steal all you own." He smiled softly. "There are those who would have killed you for being male when the king hinted to you being otherwise. There are those who would have chained you to the bed and mounted you without care for the damage it did you, who would have kept you imprisoned and used your sweet body without a thought to your feelings. I am not one of those. To be sure, I came here looking for a woman to bear me children, a home to protect and be protected by." He smiled into Blair's up-turned face. Instead I found a man with the soul of an angel." "If thou desire children," Blair said softly, his brows furrowing. "Tis possible...." "Nay." James silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Nay, my sweet mage. You told me you would only be intimate with one mate, I shall honor that as well. There will be no children." Sadness reflected in James' blue gaze, and was quickly blinked away. "I have a brother who can inherit." "But...  
"I have spoken, Blair."   
"And thy word is law?" Blair demanded, rebellion glowing in his narrowed eyes. "Above your god's own law as far as you are concerned, bondmate." He pressed Blair back into the softness of the bed, stifling his protests with a deep, kiss of shared sorrow. Blair leaned up into the kiss, obviously enjoying the sensual ride. And when James finally lifted his head to gaze into the blue depths of his eyes he accepted the dark smiling glint he found there as acceptance to his decision. "I tell you this now, Blair of Sandburg Keep," James murmured, smoothing a finger over the mage's high forehead. "From this day, I will protect you. I will be the one you come to for comfort in the night. I will be the one you think of when you desire seduction. I will be your lifemate. Do you understand? I am now and always your lord and master above all others." "I..." Blair's tongue swept over dry lips. "I hear thy words, milord." "Jim."  
A frown of frightened confusion lowered Blair's brows. "Milord?" "I would have you call me by my name, Blair. I would hear you cry out my name when I take you to your highest passions." He smiled softly. "Say my name, Blair. Say Jim." Blair's sad smile ghosted over passion bruised lips. "Milord..." "Jim."  
"I do not think...."  
"I am your lord and master, Blair."  
Blair stiffened in his arms. He lowered lush lashes, shielding his thoughts. "Aye....And I am thy slave and....whore, milord." "What did you say?" Jim rasped, giving Blair a rough shake when he remained silent. "I said, what did you say?" "Tis truth." Blair his face turned away. "Thou know, tis truth." James scowled darkly. "Look at me, Blair." The younger man shook his head. "Ask naught of me, milord." "But I do," Jim said, smoothing back the dark curls that cloaked his mage. "I ask everything of you, my Blair." "Thy will is mine, milord." He murmured. "You lie, you little pretender."  
"Nay."  
"Aye. Are you pretending now?" Jim demanded. "Does my touch in truth repulse you?" "Nay."  
"Aye. Lying in my arms, sharing my kisses, my body, debases you in your virgin mind." "Nay, milord."  
"Aye, tell the truth, little pretender. Are you faking your responses because you think to please me?" Pain spasmed across Jim's face and he lost color. "You are, aren't you? Pretending.." He rolled away, flinging an arm over his eyes. "I have fouled that which attracted me. Ruined the purity that..." His words trailed of into a lost sigh. "So be it. Forgive me, little mage. I can not destroy your beauty with death, so I must, by royal decree destroy your soul with the foulness of my desire." He rolled up, straddling Blair under him. "I will make this quick, Blair. I'll not hurt you if you don't fight me. I'll try not to hurt you if you need fight and resist me, but the deed must be done." Nay, I beg thee, hear me...."  
He laid a gentle finger over Blair's lips. "I would have no more lies between us, little one. No more pretense." He dropped his forehead against Blair's, sighing "I bear the full measure of guilt in what we are about to do, Blair. When it is done, you may still respect yourself. What we do here this day, you have no control over. I alone hold the vile responsibility for what I'm going to do." "Milord..."  
Jim shook his head, not hearing him. "Understand this, my Blair. You will never call yourself a whore again. Never think of yourself in that demeaning term. Moreso, you are not my slave, Blair." He smiled grimly. "I only pray you can find it within you to forgive me once this is finished, for it my eyes, you are my life partner. Our union is sanctified by order of the king. It is a true union of body and soul." He combed his fingers through the dark pelt of Blair's chest. "You are so beautiful, little pretender." His lips tracked the path created by his fingers and he nursed Blair's left nip. Blair arched into the intimate caress, whimpering. James' hand trailed down Blair's side, making the young mage squirm deliciously under him. Blair slipped his arms up around Jim's back, pulling him close and nuzzled the big warrior's neck. Jim leaned up on his arms, shaking his head. "No pretense, wizard." He told him pressing his hands into the soft mattress. "I don't want your pity in this. Only access to that which I must take." "Thou dost not hear me, milor...Jim. I...want thee. I fear what thou wouldst do, but I also want it." His hand slipped up and around Jim's neck, drawing him close. "I would kiss thee, Jim. Freely." Jim stared deeply into his brilliant gaze, searching for a spark of truth he could cling to. "I beg thee, Jim," Blair breathed and Jim let himself be tugged down to Blair's waiting lips. Somewhere in the mind-numbing kiss, Blair found the strength to press Jim under him. He advanced his passionate assault, kissing a path down Jim's throat to find solace in the taunt nipple. Jim cried out his desire, tangling his fingers in the russet curls tickling his chest. Blair murmured softly against his skin, then moved lower on the hard body under him, kissing, nipping, tasting the skin of the man who would possess him. He paused in his journey at Jim's navel, running his tongue around the rim. Jim groaned his assent and Blair dipped his tongue into the indent, swirling it round the tiny valley. Jim lifted off the bed in a desperate arch but Blair laid a restraining hand on his hip and grounded him to the ticklish torment until Jim begged him in breathless pants to stop. "Dost thou like this naught, Milord James?" "Jim," the warrior panted. "Call me Jim." Chuckling softly, Blair tongued Jim's navel a time or two more than shifted round so he could continue his southern journey over virgin territory. His fingers carded through the thick curls that guarded his target, making Jim buck wildly under him and forcing him to wait out the writhing ride. Once Jim quieted under him, he brushed a curious finger down the towering length jutting from its nest of curls. "By the god's," Jim groaned, thrashing restlessly on the sheets. "Kill me now." "Tis said to be a tiny taste of death," Blair said, then calling on his memory of what Jim had done for him, he tongued the glistening head, tasting this unique flavor that was Jim. "Tis...not distasteful." He murmured. "Sweet mage, you are a tease." Jim charged, not able to keep the quiet whimper of need from his voice. Blair threw a laughing glance over his shoulder. "Aye." He turned back to the quivering flesh begging his attention, and with slow and studied care, swallowed Jim whole. Jim's pleasured cry rose to the rafters, and his body threatened to follow had not Blair been firmly attached to that secret tower. A soft rumbling like stifled victorious laughter vibrated against Jim's engorged flesh, sending electric passion searing along his entire body and he whimpered sweet nonsense to the man exploding his brain. Blair's hand wrapped around that bit that he could not service with his mouth and lips and rigged teeth. He did not know when Jim moved himself to give like in return, but suddenly he realized his cock was a throbbing mass of fire encased in the moist cavern of his master's mouth. His hips rocked in a like fashion with Jim's and together they climbed the heights of passion, each man pouring seed into his other half. Blair drifted on the sensual joining of souls for long minutes, coming back to Jim on a slow tide of awareness. He smiled shyly up into the glittering eyes of the man who take made him whole for along moment, then pinking, he lowered his lashes and ducked his head against the hard chest. "I claim thee, sweet mage," Jim whispered against his curls. "I claim thee body and soul." "And I," Blair whispered against Jim's heated flesh. "Claim thee as mine own, my Jim." *  
AUTHOR NOTE: Let me know if your like the direction of this piece at peja@citystar.com or daltonavon@yahoo.com 

* * *

End The Warrior's Mage: Body And Soul by PEJA: peja@citystar.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
